Every Man For Himself
by commodore-cavanaugh
Summary: Jack Sparrow is in dire need, so dire that he takes measures no one, not even himself thought he'd take.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers. Due to lack of inspiration at the moment, 'Commodore's Curse' will be postponed until further notice. I thank you all for your reviews and your advice and hope that you'll continue to read and review when my inspiration returns from its prolonged holiday. While that is happening I happily bring to you 'Every Man for Himself' I hope you enjoy and please read and review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: **No News Is Not Necessarily Good News**

Commodore James Norrington of his majesty's royal navy, stalked angrily around his office stopping occasionally to glance out his window and then to presume his predatorily prowl. The source of his annoyance and anger was yet again the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Norrington had just countless numbers of resources chasing Sparrow across the Caribbean yet had never succeeded at catching the wily Captain yet. He had led the Caribbean division of His Majesty's Royal Navy on a wild goose chase to the far reaches of the Caribbean and back and still managed to remain and elusive speck upon the horizon. Well that's how Norrington saw it.

The current annoyance over Jack Sparrow was that all of the Navy's sources and Norrington's personal ones, had dried up on information on Jack Sparrow and his equally elusive ship, The Black Pearl. The only news they had had was from an extremely unreliable source based in the pirate port of Tortuga. The only things they now knew about Jack Sparrow was that he was still in the Caribbean and that he had extremely secretive motives. He was apparently on some sort of business that he was up to his neck in and was having difficulty getting out of. Norrington had decided with some sort of finality, that what ever was vexing Jack Sparrow couldn't possibly bode well for anyone, the navy included.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Days Later

Norrington stood at the prow of the Dauntless taking in the wonderful feeling of being at sea again. His heart even lifted slightly at the prospect of the chase and of the possibility of a victorious return.

An evening after his solitary prowl in his office Norrington's sources had at last sent news of Jack Sparrow. Well, leastways, of the Black Pearl and if Jack Sparrow wasn't with his beloved ship Norrington would swear to eat Gillette's hat. But Norrington's sources also told of another ship in the Caribbean that was sailing under Spanish colours. That alone was surprising because between the navy and the pirates, a lot of the commonly seen Spanish ships now forsook coming to the Caribbean. But the appearance of the Spanish ship seemed somehow to tie into the disappearance of Jack Sparrow.

Three days into the expedition, Norrington had yet again found himself inside his office, this time his shipboard one, pacing around in continuos circles. Nothing. They had waited near Tortuga for 2 days but no luck. The Black Pearl had disappeared again and no one seemed to have seen the black ship or it's Captain.

Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed the Commodore from his reverie. Norrington stalked across to the door and found himself face to face with the slightly alarmed midshipman. Norrington quickly gestured for him to enter and went and sat back down behind his desk.

The midshipman quickly told his report to Norrington, a ship sailing British colours had been sighted and the ship's crew had run up a flag signalling the want of a meeting with the Commodore. Norrington nodded, digesting the information, and signalling to the man that he was dismissed.

Norrington decided quickly that he better inspect the ship from a far checking if anything suspicious was up. Usually this wouldn't be so, but recent events had Norrington and the rest of the navy on their guard. Norrington reached the bow of the Dauntless and looked through his spyglass noting that although the ship certainly seemed normal, it had recently been through rough times.

Norrington headed to the helm and gave the order for a flag of assent to be run up. While this happened Norrington quickly assigned himself a guard in case he had missed something on his inspection of the ship

As the oncoming ship aligned itself next to the Dauntless, Norrington noted it's name, The Draconis. As the gang planks covered the gap between boats Norrington waited patiently to the representative of the Draconis boarded and spoke.

The man nervously boarded the Dauntless and nodded to Norrington.

"Sir," he began "My Captain requires a favour of you and the royal navy and wishes to discuss it privately in his cabin," this he blurted out putting particular emphasis on the privately.

Norrington nodded his assent and motioned for him and the assigned guard to cross the gap between the Draconis and the Dauntless. The crewman then showed the Norrington the way to his Captains cabin and gestured for him to knock and the took his leave.

Norrington stretched up his arm to knock but before he could do so, a neatly dressed young man opened the door and let him in. He offered the Commodore his hand and smiled.

"Jonathan Lyleston, Captain Jonathan Lyleston."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please review! I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I'll add to it once more people review.

**Chapter 2: Motives**

Norrington entered the captain's cabin, one that was unusually large and incredibly neat. Captain Lyleston had taken his place back behind his desk and now looked thoroughly distressed. Norrington surveyed the man, at a round about guess he was about 25, very young for rank of Captain. He was neatly dressed and appeared precise with a slight sense of being unorthodox. This was suggested to Norrington's keen glance by the fact that his hair was slightly longer than what current fashion dictated, although that could just be because he had been at sea for so long he hadn't managed to get his hair cut.

Lyleston now had his head cradled in his hands giving Norrington time to contemplate just what the hell was going on. Abruptly the younger man's head shot up startling Norrington from his reverie.

'Commodore Norrington,' the younger man started hesitantly 'I have decided to meet with you because I need your help in particular the protection of you and of the Royal Navy. See many months ago we were sailing off Tripoli when we were barraged by a Spanish galleon. We had precious cargo aboard so we put up a fight, by this time the Spanish ship had raised its flag and we realised be were besieged by pirates.'

The younger man almost spat the word pirate onto his desk. He continued

'We managed to fend them off and with a stroke of luck one of our canons caused a huge hole in the bow of the ship causing it to sink. Since then we have continued with our normal on ship lifestyle, when we realised we were being followed. The Spanish were back, seeking revenge.'

Norrington nodded, contemplating this knowledge.

'So you see Commodore,' the captain inclined his head 'we need your help, otherwise we'll be murdered in a bloody revenge,' the man cut off his recount and looked expectantly at Norrington.

Norrington contemplated the Captain's story. This man was obviously British his accent and his flag spoke as much and if he was indeed British then he was entitled to the protection offered by the Royal Navy.

'I will help you Captain, I will remain inconspicuously onboard the Draconis while the Dauntless will follow your course discretely along the coast.'

The younger man leapt forward,

'Thankyou so much,' he grabbed Norrington's hand shaking it furiously. Afraid he might kiss it Norrington quickly withdrew his hand and while doing so noticed the captain's eyes flash mischievously but then it was gone, leaving only extreme gratitude and admiration.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy New Year! Please review, all considered good even if they're not!

Disclaimer: Err…. I forgot this before so it goes for earlier and later chapters. I don't own anything recognisable it probably belongs to Disney which unfortunately I don't own.

**Chapter 3 : Revelations**

Norrington stood at the bow of the Draconis contemplating the likelihood of death on this expedition. A grim subject he knew but still he did it just to see the chances of survival. He also pondered the Draconis and her slightly eccentric Captain, who appeared to prefer staying within his cabin most of the day. Occasionally Lyleston would venture out of his lair, as Norrington thought of it, and would help in the physical running of the ship. Norrington noticed that although young the Captain was an excellent sailor, which was probably why he had reached such a high position so young.

Norrington had been nothing but welcomed on board the Draconis, the crew were pleasant to be around and obviously welcomed Norrington's presence onboard and the protection he brought with him. But although he felt welcomed Norrington felt as if the crew were being deliberately silent about something, especially the subject of the Spanish pirates. Norrington had a strong feeling that they had been told to shut up or ship out.

So even though Norrington had used all his skills to try and gather information on the situation from different perspectives, he had come up with almost nothing. Except a little bit out of the first mate, the first mate, his name Johnson, told Norrington was that Lyleston didn't usually sail with them. Sure he owned the ship and guided the ship in her trading, he usually did it from shore although every few years or so he would seem to have the desire to take off out to sea. The first mate had then muttered under his breath to Norrington, 'wife troubles' and had tapped his nose knowingly.

Norrington's thoughts turned towards home. Although he knew that being aboard the Draconis and offering his protection was his civic duty, Norrington felt regret deep in the pit of his stomach as he felt the chance to finally catch Jack Sparrow slip out of his grasp.

Norrington sighed heavy with regret, he sat down behind a few crates and continue to ponder the situation and what he had learned. Maybe then would it make sense.

Norrington woke with a start; he had dozed off in the heat of the Caribbean noon. He tried to move but found himself stiff and uncomfortable. As he tried to move again he stopped suddenly, he realised that he wasn't alone on deck as he had originally thought. At the helm of the ship stood Captain Lyleston, he was franticly rubbing his right forearm. Looking at him Norrington considered whether the pressure of Spanish pirates and being out at sea had finally caused the man to crack. Norrington, extracting himself from behind the crates, swiftly and silently crept up to the helm until he was just a few metres behind Lyleston. Norrington had decided that it wasn't fair to not let the man have a chance to realise Norrington was behind him so Norrington started.

"Captain?"

The other man whipped about, for a second Norrington thought he was drunk he had flung around so wildly, but no his eyes were clear from the fog of alcohol.

"Yes Commodore?" the younger man asked

"Is your arm ok Captain? It's just I noticed you rubbing it from down there," Norrington nodded at the palace he had been sitting "and I wondered if you were ok."

"I'm fine Commodore, perfectly fine," replied Lyleston nervously taking a step back from Norrington.

Norrington took a step forward just as the younger man moved backwards again. Too late Norrington realised the danger Lyleston was in.

"Watch out for the….."

Lyleston took his last step back and tumbled backwards down the stairs leading to the helm.

"Stairs," Norrington finished hopelessly.

He ran down to check the man over. He had a nasty lump on his head and was unconscious but seemed the extent of his injuries. Norrington looked desperately around deck; he spotted crewman come up from the hold.

"Go get some help quickly!!!"

The man nodded his assent and disappeared down the steps again. As Norrington waited for help, he reached over the unconscious man and grabbed his arm.

Norrington felt shock seep into him as he stared at the P brand and the tattoo of a sparrow on the background of the rising sun on water.

He had found Jack Sparrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

**_Tall Tales._**

Norrington slouched in the chair he was occupying in the cabin of the Draconis. Jack Sparrow right here, right now. Norrington's mind spun. This well dressed, well spoken, successful young man was actually the infamous pirate captain, the rogue and the wanted criminal Captain Jack Sparrow. Although now Norrington thought about it, it made sense, the eccentricities, the nervousness, and the great sailing skills. But what didn't make sense was why did Jack Sparrow want him, Commodore James Norrington the scourge of piracy in the Eastern Caribbean, aboard his ship and why did he want Norrington's protection?

Suddenly the man asleep on the bed stirred, Norrington hastily moved back into the shadows to wait and to watch.

Jack stirred and tried to sit up in bed, but his head throbbed painfully. He felt as if he had drunk a cask of well made rum and then had been run over by a horse drawn carriage. Everywhere ached, his head, his arms and his chest. He was lying on his bed in the Captain's cabin of the Draconis but he couldn't remember hoe he had got there or why he hurt so much. Actually now he thought about it he didn't remember much at all. He knew his name was Jack and this was his ship and it was called the Draconis but his past was a blur. He couldn't remember his last name, or where he was born, or what he was. Suddenly Jack noticed movement in the corner in the room. A man stepped forward he was tall, well built and was wearing the traditional outfit of a post captain in the Kings Royal Navy. But that's all Jack knew about this man. The man obviously knew him but Jack couldn't remember for the world who this naval officer was.

"Captain Lyleston"

Jack realised that the officer was addressing him.

"err yes Mr…?"

"Norrington, Commodore," the man said brusquely giving Jack a searching look. Norrington stepped closer to Jack and Jack felt some sort of sense tell him that he didn't want the Commodore to come much closer.

"Come on Sparrow tell me why the hell are you on this ship, and why the hell I'm here," Norrington looked angry now and this just increased Jack's confusion. Who was Sparrow? Why was Norrington so angry?

" Well I'm very sorry Commodore," Jack replied carefully " but I'm not actually sure myself,"

Norrington starred at Jack in disbelief. The nerve of the man, to firstly drag Norrington onto his ship without telling him anything and then replying he didn't know why he was here!

But when Norrington looked down again Jack had shut his eyes as if trying to remember something. His eyes flashed open and the man's confusion seemed to increase. Norrington felt his anger begin to ebb away, maybe he was telling the truth, Norrington knelt down in front of Jack.

Norrington starred at Jack, Jack starred back.

" So can you remember anything," he asked hesitantly, Jack shook his head. Norrington decided to test him.

" who are you?" Jack thought about it,

" Jack," Norrington sighed

"Jack who?

"Jack Lyleston?" Norrington decide to try again

" Who's Will Turner?"

" A sailor?" came the hesitant reply.

Norrington stood up and began pacing. The man looked as if he had truly lost his memory. He didn't know his own name or did he recognise the name of one of his best friends.

Norrington thought about it. He decided that hanging a man who was mentally incapacitated, even only temporarily, was wrong.

His mind made up, Norrington turned to Jack.

"You are going to find your memory,"

Jack looked up

"And I am going to help."


End file.
